Greed
Persians: "The thousand nations of the Persian Empire descend upon you! Our arrows will blot out the sun!" ::::::Greed: "Then we will troll you." Amongst the Kongregate Chatrooms, Greed stands out as a mixed bag. Some regular members are calm sensitive types: artists, musicians, philosophers, and other fully punctuated adult voices. Others are cold, hard, unmentionable bastards. All have a place in Greed. The spammer is generally to exercise the role of the mute button, and the bashing troll helps regulars learn to defend themselves without calling for a moderator. Greed is not a place to be entered without caution. Going in and saying whatever comes to mind will likely to get you shot down by trolling Anti-Aircraft cannon like you were a Zeppelin made of fail. They follow not the rules of konduct established by Kongregate, but their own. The number of rules is unknown, suspected to be around 30. As such, Greed has become known as the Modless zone, which is rather untrue. Occasionally we are visited by more rational mods. Exquisite is a moderator who happens to be on every morning once in a while! She's fairly reasonable with her decisions, and will generally act in favor of the people, rather than seeing everything as black and white. Hexed will have babies with her some day. Even if he has to get her eyeballs pregnant, he will do it. __TOC__ Regular Mods If there is a mod in it you can bet they're abusive. Greedlings You DON'T want to be one. A Brief History of Greed In The Beginning First, there was empty internet. Then, came the coming of Greer, who rose up and said, "Hey, a flash game site with chat would be pretty sweet." On the first day, he coded and hired people to code, and lo, there was Kongregate. On the second day, they set upon making chat rooms, for discerning tastes. In the ages since, people from far and wide have joined and spent their days enjoying games, but mainly just trying to gather a massive amount of h4x 1337 points. But with them came the Trolls, and the Nukers, the Spammers, and the Pr0n links and the greedlings. Seeing this, Greer was saddened and angered. Thus, lo, on the fourth day Greer created Mod to watch over his people. But not all Mods were Good Mods, as they also contained free will. Hence, he created a system to ensure they too followed the rules of his land. The Creation of Ivory Tower and The First Era of Modlessness On the fifth day came Ivory Tower, and it was good. It was a haven of awesome people. The rooms named for Sin were however, heavy with Trolls, but soon were reduced to RP rooms and cleanly places of noobery. Ivory Tower, however, distinguished itself by its intellectual regulars and general high quality of conversation and was known throughout the land as the home of a different, if not superior breed, of denizen. In these early days, all was right and just in Ivory Tower, as Mod had little issue with the kindly citizens of Ivory Tower and made scarse their visits. An occasional unwitting Mod did foolhardedly venture into Ivory Tower from time to time, but mostly left the Room to its own devices, possibly due to the known tenacity and ferocity of it's trolls when roused to action. Obvious Gap in History ... and then AIDS. AIDS always happens. The First Coming of Mod and The Golden Era of Modlessness Then came one penis-swinging Mod, and his wrath was mighty and terrible. He struck down the Trollking, and his subjects, in a battle that shook all of Ivory Tower and left it barren and desolate for like, an hour. Then reigned peace, and in that time, the Trollking left, and his subjects fought a bitter war for the title. Then they just stopped caring and left Ivory Tower for places unknown. In this time of peace came a great many regulars; And lo, there was a commune of common interest, and Greed became an anarchy. The title of Trollking was lost to time, until another claimed it and no one cared then either. The Trolls fought no longer, and the Mods disappeared from Greed. And so rose several regulars who were trolls, who defended Ivory Tower from marauding Nukers, Spammers, and other beasts. This was a golden era of Ivory Tower. Modern Peace The Golden Era ended with the Second coming of Mod, and chaos reigned supreme for a while. But then came new regulars, and they restored to Ivory tower vigor and vision. Then came the Third coming of Mod, and he struck down many a regular with almighty silences, some up to 24 hours! Following this dark day, the brave and noble Kool16 thus created the knightly order of Sirs, protectors of Greed. Led by Shakes, and his officers; Endowed Sharks, contemplative Shrugs, KFC-loving Slaves, and delicious Steaks. The other Sirs are also indeed noble knights, but there do lurk pretenders to the Sir name. Mostly anyone without an S in front, or out of sync with the length of names. Then lo, a regular of divine beauty, grace and elegance, the exquisite Crysanna, became Mod, and she reigned over Ivory Tower with a gentle hand, and prosperity abounded. The dynasty of Crysanna lasted for thousands of hours, but all too soon came to an end when she lost her internet and couldn't come online so much anymore. After the end of the Crysanna dynasty, another Coming of Mod occured, but this one, verily named PopUpKing, was different. Wise. Charming. German. He earned the respect of Ivory Tower, and Ivory Tower thought he was better than most Mods. The Modish Inquisition The unexpected Modish Inquisition happened at the end of May, and marked an era of suffering for the just and righteous Ivory Towerians. One pursued a vagrant troll, a Sir of unknown name, after many an hour, to Ivory Tower, and found Kool16, leader of the knightly order. Assuming that it was Kool, he proceeded to wage war upon Greed, calling for backup. Two Wonderful Mods worked in tandem, using their powers of ban hammer for selfless purpose in bad Mod Cartrodus' absence. Fighting together to liberate themselves of the dark curse of Shit Mods that had befallen the land, the Trolls of Greed took up arms and arguments in a revolt against the Ivory Towerians. Many a troll and Sir was aflicted with a curse of sudden silence that dark night, though the stinging attacks against the Wonderful Mods continued to the point where it became apparent that Mods were immortal, and the Two reigned supreme. Upon discovering what his fallen brethren had done, bad Mod Cartrodus vowed in furious rage and glorious vengeance to protect the Greedlings from the wonderful power of the ivory towerians and to "leave a message about this in his live journal." With a sigh of relief, the trolls and other Greedians were able to return to their lives and games in steadfast war and suffering. Fortunately, Cartrodus soon returned to his German-speaking homelands for the majority of the time, only taking short vacations in Greed. New Age of Greed Imperialism With Crysanna and Cartrodus absent, Greed's protection fell to its Trolls and losers and it was percieved as weak by raiding parties from nearby Ivory Tower. Meanwhile, two Greed citizens were elevated from lowly serfs to Mods: ringkichard and Amberlei. Not happy about the unfolding war amongst the lands of Kongregate, the royal couple attempted, and failed, to halt hostilitiesbetween the two kingdoms. In a short period of inter-kingdom war, Greed was pronouced the loser and the inferior room. Shortly after a tentative peace was forged, the Greedlings began hatching a plan to scout neighboring kingdoms for the best room-defending "trolls, " in order to capitalize on its repuation as a sanctuary for this sort of user. A number of Greedlings began working together to educate the new recruits on their ways of the word warrior, much to the dismay of ringkichard. Rules! Here are some general, common knowledge, rules of Greed. 1) If you're going to swear, use f\u0075ck and c\u0075nt 2) Do not lay claim to title or rank. Even if you did you wouldn't want to since regulars fucking suck. 3) The trolls/Greedlings love new people. Actually no they don't stay away. 4) If you have no backbone, stay please, we need to grow our e-cock further than 2 millimeters by harassing normal people. 5) It could always use more desu. 6) any kind of spelling is cool. We understand those who don't like to type as much. 7) Camwhores excepted 8) Anyone with "Naruto," "666" or "Cool" (Including "Kewl") in their name is awesome. We're all nerds with those kinds of names. 9) Using "your" rather than "you're" as a contraction of "you are" (And vice versa) is fine. Context can be easily used. 11) We don't want you here. yes we do. 12) Empty 13) We're not skeptical or inquisitive, we don't care about proof since we will believe anything. ::13a) If claiming "female" status, proof of gender must be submitted to the Greed Regular Board of Acceptance and Understanding in the form of an unedited photograph featuring an image of one or more of your nude breasts, with easily identifiable markings done in a blue or black ink, with which the current date and time are to be written. Other messages, in addition to the aforementioned "timestamp," are optional and readily accepted. Nah we're cool with it. How To Avoid the Banhammer You can't; Greed is filled with abusive mods so anything you say will get you silenced for a day. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Seven deadly sins rooms